User talk:Ajraddatz/Archivedagain
HI Welcome to the talk page! 18:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) works Can you put what it say the followed page User:German77/works.-- 01:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya, sure. 01:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 'Grats! 01:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I like how you spelt 'spelling' wrong :) 04:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) My order I'm still awaiting on my order that you seemed to have archived even know you weren't done with it. . . 16:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha oops! sorry, I will get right on it. 18:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Comedy Mind given us a joke?at the type up comedy-- 00:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Very funny jokes keep it up!-- 16:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 4th of july User:German77/test|ajraddatz-- 16:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that I've deleted it.-- 15:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. 15:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :Thank you. Nice move, deleting your shop. 19:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :Thanks! 17:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No thanks necessary You are a valiant member of this wiki. :P -- 17:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This is not spam hello for now on I'm going to greet you only with this: Shabalabahabalaba ding dong!!!! -- 17:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) phew is that alright with you? :Ummm... Only a bit crazy? ::Well the how bout just :P then because there is no way I'm going to type Shabalabahabalaba ding dong!!!! every time I say Hi to you.-- 17:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok then :) 17:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::great al start tomorrow ( If I need to talk to you tomorrow ) :P-- 17:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :P Hey Arj do you mind putting me on your symbiosis module ( if you have one. ) Because I can't seem to find anyone with black bricks to click my transmute module.-- 22:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, no mod. However, if you could put some clicks on my lightworm, then I would be closer to getting my pet robot mod and then I could click your pool 22:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well actually my pool isn't A problem but sure I'll click it in return for just one neb ( I'll give you 60 clicks. )-- 22:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, unfortunately if I give you a neb then I will be farther away from my pet robot. Sorry, I am going to need to decline. 22:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah well I gave you the 60 clicks You can give me Whatever you think is worth about that back. ( Doesn't have to be today. )-- 22:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks. I may be able to send some totemic animals your way, but not today. 22:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well then that alright. Send em whenever you need to. I know how much you want to reach rank 10-- 22:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for understanding :) 23:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 10 Speculation Not counting purchase of Blueprints, Symbiosis Modules and the like, you need 510 Transparent LEGO Bricks for the Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece. Now I understand why there aren't very many Rank 10 users. 04:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh yes! And the minimum time for rank 9 is about 5 months. 14:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :;Did you also notice that you need tones of Nebular Crystals? These cost 1 grey brick each! Rank 9 is crazy hard, but at least you get modules that grow the things without any other items required. (Such as transmuting pools...) 14:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Right. As soon as I'm Rank 9, I'm gonna build two Lightworms, a Symbiosis, a Pet Robot, a Stardust/Galactic Factory/Gallery/Sticker Module, and then just go inactive and only harvest once every 3 days or so. 17:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, good idea :) 22:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :P Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours-- 00:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to rollback! 20:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Hope I live up to expectations. 20:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Transmutation You've got lucky Transmuting Pools. I've probably spent 10 or so Black Bricks on those, and I haven't lost once. Interesting, huh? 05:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I suppose that that is good? 14:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Kyle's Sig :I am helping Kyle with his sig. ;)he is rarely on. You can make FB100Z put the code in his sig is . 14:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. 14:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. Nice signature but maybe that's because my favorite color is green. I even have green walls in my room. :P Please check your store talkpage. 14:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh! I forgot to give you 25 clicks! Sorry, I will do that now. What else about my store talkpage? 14:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Haha! I completely forgot about that. :P I meant I ordered pipes and gypsum. 15:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Two things about that: 1, we don't carry those items. 2, the Alpha Store is closed now cause I am greedy and want to horde my items. P.S., 5 people are on the IRC right now... you could be as well... 15:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I thought you had them. I will come on. Can you help with my sig? It doesn't like your talkpage. 16:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Woot! I only need 5 Shields before I'm Rank 9! Woot! 16:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Congrats! Do you have all of the grey bricks? If not, the pools are up on my page! 21:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MoS summary Here is a summary of the Manual of Style, since you seem to be incapable of reading it :P *Good grammar and spelling is good. *Terms such as Networker, Item, or Module, are capitalized within the LEGO Group and should be capitalized on the Wiki. *The special case, "click," is not capitalized by the LEGO Group. *Invented user terms such as "secret" and "ambush" do not capitalize. *Avoid contractions. *Remain in /change to third person. The user rather than you. *Avoid "Click Here" / "See This" links. *Short article, one unique link; longer articles may require "reminder links" where appropriate. *Treat readers like idiots ...but don't overdo it. : 23:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I actually do and have read it. There are times, however, when I do not think and then make a mistake. The only thing that I did NOT always try to do on your above list is secret and ambush, which I am currently doing properly. 23:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :*Treat readers like idiots ...but don't overdo it. :P I think that's the funniest thing on MLNW 01:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) PUT YOUR SIG IN MY TRAFFIC please [[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] put your sig in | my Traffic PLEASE :Two things. First, stop using your full sig code. READ THE POLICY. Second, do not advertise Forum games on the Talk Pages. Thanks 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ya my sig is , I don't know and thanks for the tip about not doing the traffic thing on a talk page ''Joeman200'' :Sorry, but it also needs to get out of your sig. 15:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) cool Cool you are going to Europe.-- 17:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Good luck I'm sure we will all miss You.... Alot.... well more than alot but you get the point. :( -- 20:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks lol. 20:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Have a good time in europe. And '''do not buy I ♥ Europe shorts ... :P -- 20:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol I won't :) 20:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Good And I'm serious those things look Silly!!!-- 20:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Come on the IRC. I can get you Neb Crystals for about 20 clicks each. 20:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Darn.... I don't have the IRC but I'll give you the clicks!-- 20:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK- Just click AS MANY TIMES IN A ROW as you can on my Galactic Sticker Module- click fast, and don't take breaks. 20:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The more you click, the more neb crystals you get. 20:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Got it!!!! -- 20:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Done!!!!-- 20:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :How many crystals did you get? 20:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well i got three .... but I got 4 grey bricks to from your pet pmg module! :P :( -- 20:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, not bad. Sorry you didn't get more neb crystals. 20:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Lol It's great the three nebular crystals! Lienardosmith's neb trade is a bit expensive for how much their worth. A well he's a nice fellow who needs a bit more help around the wiki.-- 20:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping skull out!-- 20:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It's what I do. 21:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thank u!!-- 04:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) IRC Can we talk in IRC.-- 04:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Ya, sure. 04:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :P I believe you need another archive.-- 03:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I will before I go on vacation. 03:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okeydokey.-- 03:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :P Can you block everyone except me again for clicks ( really need grey bricks. )-- 15:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Ready. Click on the Pet Punkling. 15:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Kjhf!!! Please read this! I have been blocked 'cause Legomaniac used my IP address. Please undo this, I would still like to edit today. 16:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :OH my that's horrible! don't worry Arj I'll contact him directly right away! Thanks for the grey bricks me has 42 now!-- 16:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Lol nice. That is OK, Mackmoron11 already has informed Kjhf. Thank you for offering help though :) 16:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::: A I see oh well I've added a comment of my concern. -- 16:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, it might not just be a case of same IP, but there's been a Wikia glitch for a long time where some innocent people get blocked. It actually happened to FB100Z if I remember right. I'll see if I can rummage and find a link for you :) http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Blocking_glitch%3F%3F%3F clicks I got the clicks. You can mail me my banners now.-- 01:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sent. Thank you! If you have any transmuting pools up, I will clicks them. 01:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh! Never mind, I have no black bricks yet sorry. 01:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lets see I'll give you 50 clicks for 3 pikmen and 3 bowmen. Deal? -- 02:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have enough to make bowman. I can give you 7 Pikemen instead though? 02:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Also So I can't say (GO TO MY TRAFFIC) that's bad to do? -- 02:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Ya, it's bad sorry. 02:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) DEAL-- 02:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) What do you want me to click? then I'll click your page but then I have to go (Its time for diner)-- 02:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :50 clicks on my top Lightworm mod please. Just on one of them, not both. 02:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Did it (I even gave you an extra click!~!~!) thanks for the Trade G2G, later -- 02:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sending items. 02:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Last time before you go I only need ten more grey bricks. Could you please block again? time s 6:43 right now.-- 12:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'll be leaving in a short time but i'll be back. so can you block until you get a okay message? p.s. i'll send you discount card saying you can buy some items free!-- 12:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we could do that. Give me a bit though, trying to get my Symbiosis mod. I will post back when I am ready. 14:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) thanks.-- 21:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :when we talked yesterday, u said the time for the switch for while u were gone was 7. didu mean 7 AM or PM, cause i checked this morning and it wasnt swithced yet ::Hehe, just got up. Switching it now. 15:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Are you ready for the block clicking?-- 18:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry Skipper, you will need to wait till after my vacation. I have a very busy schedule. 19:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Trade If you want to do it again I have 50 clicks ......-- 15:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yes ---- Yes but Lego dose not know the difference from 2nd accounts Brothers-- 19:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) have fun! Have fun on your trip! -- 20:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC)